An example of an operations management system, which detects a fault of a system through generating a system model from time-domain sequential information on system performance and using the generated system model, is disclosed in a patent literature 1.
According to the operations management system disclosed in the patent literature 1, on the basis of measured values of plural types of performance values on the system, a correlation function for each pair of the plural types is determined, and then a correlation model including a plurality of the determined correlation functions is generated. Then, the operations managing system judges, by use of the generated correlation model, whether correlation destruction is caused in measured performance values inputted newly, and identifies a cause of the fault through detecting the performance type which causes the converged correlation destruction. As mentioned above, the art to analyze the cause of the fault on the basis of the correlation destruction is called invariant analysis.
Since the invariant analysis focuses on not largeness of the performance value but the correlation between the performance values, the invariant analysis has advantages that it is unnecessary to set a threshold value, and it is possible to detect the fault which cannot be detected by use of the threshold, and it is easy to identify the abnormal cause, etc. in comparison with a case of detecting the fault through comparing each performance value with a threshold value.
In the case that the invariant analysis is carried out for a plurality of analyzed systems, for example, for several tens analyzed systems all over the country, investment cost increases if an analysis apparatus, which carries out the invariant analysis, is arranged in every analyzed system.
Then, a method that one analysis apparatus, which is arranged in a data center or the like managing the systems all over the country and which works for a plurality of the analyzed systems, carries out the invariant analysis for each of the plural analyzed systems, sequentially, is conceived.